


Mellow Rain (Megalo Box/Reader)

by Yaki_Joestar



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, calm, deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaki_Joestar/pseuds/Yaki_Joestar
Summary: Started watching Megalo Box not too long ago on Toonami and can I just say man what a show! Its so real and raw i just really enjoy watching it. I couldn't help myself, so I just had to write something for this show. Not sure how many of these i'll write, but I know i'll probably write a few oneshots. I usually try my best to make these pretty neutral gendered, but I may use female pronouns in some cases. Just a heads up. Please enjoy!





	1. Safe (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It'll be alright, (name)."
> 
> You chuckled, finally turning around to face the beautifully sculpted man. Your fingers trailed up his arm while your eyes glazed as they admired the results of many hours of rigorous training,
> 
> "You always say that..."

The feeling of coldness was the first thing Yuri felt as his senses awakened from their rest. His hair was being gently teased by the wind coming in from his right, hinting at a fact he wasn't yet sure of. Yuri slid his hand to the opposite side of his bed, his fingers twitching when they felt nothing other than the high thread count sheets.

That fact had confirmed his thoughts.

Yuri's eyes opened slowly as if he was still in a sleepy trance. His view was met with the blankness of the ceiling. Blank, yet it moved with the various colors that danced on its surface thanks to the large glass windows viewing the bustling city so far below. His violet eyes blinked and he turned his head to confront the air that was so generously caressing his face upon which his gaze was met with a small figure that seemed melancholic as it stood alone on the dark balcony. Yuri's brows softened at that presence, a slight weight lifting from his chest.

You, meanwhile, were too busy staring at the menagerie of bright lights that you didn't even hear Yuri as he was walking up to you. It wasn't until he adjusted the coat at your shoulders (which happened to be his) that you snapped from your daze. Your eyes lowered to your hands as Yuri's rested at your arms.

"Sorry to wake you..."

Yuri's breath was softly hitting your head and it felt nice.

"Are you alright?" he said so gently and with such concern it almost broke your heart.

You bared a small smile as you turned your head just a bit,

"Yes, its just...you know how I get before a fight."

Yuri was silent at your words.

Your thumb dug into the skin of your hand,

"I just worry that's all."

"I understand," Yuri said, giving you a humble kiss on your head,

"It'll be alright, (name)."

You chuckled, finally turning around to face the beautifully sculpted man. Your fingers trailed up his arm while your eyes glazed as they admired the results of many hours of rigorous training,

"You always say that."

Yuri brought his hand to your cheek which got your attention. His eyes drooped in affection when your stare met his, his lips curving into that naturally handsome smile of his,

"Because I know its true."

The silver-haired beauty leaned down and pressed his impossibly supple lips to your brow. The warmth of that kiss alone reassured you and silenced your worrying thoughts, making you feel silly for doubting in the first place.

A whisp of air escaped you as Yuri pulled away and wrapped his arms around you in a strong hold of security. You blinked until your eyes closed fully and you nuzzled into the surprisingly comfortable firmness of his chest, letting the soft thumping of his heart calm you down.

"Should we head back to bed?" Yuri said lowly.

You smiled, knowing he wanted you to say no,

"Let's just...stay like this for a little while longer, Yuri."

The man chuckled deeply, the vibrations hitting your cheek,

"As you wish."

Though it was noisy and cold on that balcony, it felt so serene. There was truly no other place you'd rather be than in Yuri's warm embrace. So carefree, so peaceful, so...

Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a huge crush on Yuri, so of course i'd write for him first. ^v^ Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> **Not Dead Yet**


	2. Our Dream (Joe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Before JD could even finish, you had caught him in a bearhug and nearly knocked the wind out of the poor guy,_
> 
> _"JD!" you pulled back to look at him, the happiest freaking grin shining on your face, "Megalonia!? You're going to Megalonia!?"_
> 
> _JD laughed as his hands grabbed your arms, "Yeah I am."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't feel very confident writing this. I kept feeling Joe was OOC and weird, but I dunno. You can be the judge of that! Enjoy! :D
> 
> **Not Dead Yet**

"I thought I asked for extra pickles!"

"Sorry, sir, be right on it!"

Beads of sweat piled up on your brow as you dashed back to the heat of the kitchen and quickly picked up the side of pickles you had forgotten to take with the order.

"(name), here's table five's sammy."

You whirled around and grabbed the plate from the smiling cook,

"Thanks, Charlie!"

With no time wasted, you dashed back out and served the guest at five and gave the grump at three his pickles. Just as you were going to dive back into the kitchen, a familiar voice echoed,

"Hey, can I get a coffee over here?"

It took you a moment to process that voice, but when you recognized it, your lips couldn't help but curve. You looked over your shoulder to see none other than Junk Dog (or JD as you called him). His face was covered in its usual bandages which made you frown a bit, but the evergoing fire in his eyes let you know he was ok.

"One second," you said much softer than you would to any other customer.

"Oh, your boyfriend's here, eh?" Charlie said with a smug expression when you entered the kitchen with a gentle smile.

You scoffed as you grabbed the still fresh pot of coffee from the machine, pouring it into a spare mug,

"He's not my boyfriend, Charlie. He's just a friend."

"Mhmm, and I'm two million deep in riches!"

You rolled your eyes with a smirk and proceeded out into the small dining area again, feeling the presence of JD's eyes on you the whole time you walked to where he was sitting.

"Coffee," you said as you carefully placed JD's mug down.

"You got a minute?" JD said, stopping you from digging some sugars and creams from your apron.

"Um," you glanced around the room just to make sure no one needed anything before you slid into the booth,

"Yeah," you stole a sip from his coffee, "what's up?"

JD's smile seemed to widen and his brows plunged deeply just at your simple question.

Your brow perked and you chuckled at his strangely exaggerated happiness, "Ok, seriously what?"

JD dug his hand into his jacket pocket and brought out a beat-up piece of folded paper. You were patient as JD unfolded his item, and placed it in front of you with a smack of his palm.

You leaned forward and read,

"Megalonia..."

Your heart dropped into your stomach as the weight of those words finally hit you and you looked up at JD with eyes as wide as owls,

"JD...are you serious?"

The young man didn't break eye contact with you as he nodded hard,

"Me and Pops are going to--"

Before JD could even finish, you had caught him in a bearhug and nearly knocked the wind out of the poor guy,

"JD!" you pulled back to look at him, the happiest freaking grin shining on your face, "Megalonia!? You're going to Megalonia!?"

JD laughed as his hands grabbed at your arms, "Yeah I am."

A warmth hit your cheeks as you started to realize how close you were to JD's face and how everyone in the diner was staring after your rather loud outburst, so you promptly backed away.

"Me and Pops are getting our IDs tomorrow."

You sunk back into your seat and held your arms gently, taking in the surreal feeling of the idea.

JD. A real Megalo boxer.

JD's brow softened at the sudden reminiscent look in your eyes, somehow knowing the exact memory you were thinking of...

_"Wow, you're really good!"_

_The curly-haired boy ceased his punches for a moment to turn to the voice that had caught his ear. His brows perked when his eyes met with the figure of a girl, her (h/c) hair tied into two unkempt ponytails._

_The boy grinned arrogantly,_

_"Oh, yeah. Well, I am gonna be a real megalo boxer someday," he finished with a finger swipe to his nose._

_The bubbly girl's eyes sparkled, her cheeks growing large as she smiled wide, the boy's grin dimming to a smile._

_"Wanna watch me practice?" The boy offered with a swift punch to the air._

_The girl giggled giddily and nodded her head,_

_"Sure!"_

It seemed like so long ago, yet still fresh like the smell after it rains.

JD's voice cut off your thoughts,

"So you gonna see me off tomorrow or what?"

You turned your gaze up to him, a rather cute dopey smile on his battered face that almost made you laugh,

"You know I will, JD."

The man calmly humphed, as if your answer was so typical, before downing the last remnants of his bitter coffee.

"Alright," he said with a lackadaisical yawn,

"Gotta jet," he said, picking his paper up from the table.

"Hold on, where am I supposed to meet you?"

"Hm," JD didn't look back as he pushed the door open with a chime of the bell,

"I think you know."

"Hey!"

Your cry went unnoticed as JD drifted out the little diner, you jolting from your seat and stomping back to the kitchen to refill the coffee pot,

"Ugh, I swear he drives me up the wall."

"Oh c'mon," Charlie wiped his sweaty brow, "Just admit it. You like him."

You were going to retort, but oddly, you opted to stay quiet. Charlie watched as you walked out the room, the most crestfallen expression tainting your usually glowing face (and not from the sweat mind you).

_He doesn't have time for me..._

~

The sky was just beginning to turn dark as you sat atop a roof to an old abandoned convenience store not too far from your home. The stars were barely starting to peak from the clouds and the warm pinks and oranges were shifting to deep violets and brilliant blues, even the air seemed to cool as it mildly whisked past your face. JD was late, but it wasn't like you expected him to be on time. He always got sidetracked.

"See? I told you you would know."

You looked up with a furrowed brow and a pout which made JD laugh softly.

"You're late, JD."

"Actually," you stayed silent as he took his rest beside you with a hard exhale and pulled something reflective from his pocket,

"Its Joe now."

Joe handed you the card and you studied it with a wide smile,

"Joe, huh," you grinned,

"I like it. It suits you."

"Yeah," he smirked,

"Now if only you could change your name."

You scoffed,

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Ehhh, its pretty old lady-ish."

You growled and threatened to punch his arm to which Joe flinched.

"You're lucky I like you," you said with a huff.

Joe raised a smug grin, "Is that so?"

"Not like that you jerk," you grumbled with a blush.

Joe snickered and placed his ID back safely in his pocket.

A rather tense moment of silence followed. It was in those silent moments that you realized that starting tomorrow, Joe would be gone. Even though it was probably going to be for a short time, it still made your heart ache. Joe was your best friend and having him in your life made each day that much more bearable.

"I still can't believe it," you said lowly,

"I'm really happy for you, Joe."

Joe turned to you and saw the blatant sadness in your eyes as you faced the dark night sky. Seeing you like that made his stomach knot.

"Well," Joe spoke softly,

"It wasn't just my dream ya know."

Your head lifted slightly in surprise, staying quiet for what he had to say,

"You were always right there, (name). You were always just as passionate as I was." he paused to meet your eyes, the same dopey expression from before showing up.

Your cheeks bloomed a subtle heat and you smiled,

"I still am, Joe."

The young man's brows perked, his expression going blank for a bit before he smirked. He started to shuffle closer to you, which made you flustered, until he was flush with you.

"Joe..?" you managed to say as his arm slid itself around your waist, your rosy cheeks now a blustering hot mess.

He didn't respond, but what he did next certainly made up for his silence.

Joe gently pressed his lips to your temple and let it linger for a good while. It felt so sweet, having him so close with his bruised lips to your skin and warmth around your waist. It seemed so surreal, like a dream that was all too real.

When Joe finally pulled back, you somehow got the courage to press forward and met his lips in full contact. The male was definitely surprised, but slowly eased into it with you. You didn't know how or why you did it, but damn were you glad you did.

All your doubts about your relationship with Joe melted in that instance. Finally, you had hope that this could work.

"Do you...really wanna do this Joe? I mean...us?" you said shortly after you both parted, your hand resting on his leg hesitantly.

Joe laughed softly,

"Hell yeah I do."

You chuckled, but your smile soon dimmed,

"I'm really going to miss you, jerk."

"Tch," Joe brushed his lips to your nose,

"Same here, old lady."

You hummed and leaned into your counterpart, your head resting right at his neck,

"You better not slack off. I'll be watching you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Joe said with a yawn and rested his head on yours.

And so, you and Joe stayed like that for a couple more minutes until it was finally time to say goodbye. It was hard to not cry, but you managed to pull it off. You both kissed one more time and that was it. Onto your separate ways you went, satisfied yet empty. It was bittersweet, but deep down you knew it'd be fine. One day Joe would come back, and when that time comes,

You'd be the first to welcome him home.


End file.
